


There Are No Jedi Here

by seepingout



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seepingout/pseuds/seepingout





	

Some things crumble, and some things fall. The temple still stands but the insides are torn apart, devoid of the things that make it holy.

The Jedi are gone, the crystals are gone, the star destroyer casts a long shadow.

He sits in shadows now. Feels them across his skin. A fitting match to the darkness he has walked in and made his own these long years. The light of his faith is still strong but it is harder to make others see it, to guide them to their own. Faith did not protect the crystals. It did not protect the Jedi. How do you convince others to believe in something that has failed them.

He knows that all things come and go. They cycle. He need simply wait.

So he does. He sits, he listens. The Empire marches past, the market jostles and shouts. He hears the boots and the grumbles, the whine of droids and transports.

Not long now, he knows. The Empire is almost done with the city, the temple, the planet. He knows rebels ambush their shipments but it is merely an annoyance. He knows the city, like the temple, has been emptied of that which made it important. 

When the Empire leaves the city will slowly be abandoned and the memory of the Jedi will be abandoned with it.

But the star destroyer still casts its shadow so there is still something of worth here. For the moment. Worth will bring someone worthy, he will wait. 

And so he does.

And then he hears it. A shift of fabric makes a crystal hum. Their crystals were all taken, this one is new. Attached to a young girl and she to a nervous man. They do not smell of this city and he knows the time has come. He pauses, listens to his old friend shift and huff and hopes he will follow, waits almost too long.

He speaks.


End file.
